


Pandemic

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: This pandemic sucks balls, not only is it making people sick, it’s also making people miserable.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Pandemic

Kuroo opened the door to his house and found a few bags of groceries on his doorstep.

He looks up to see Daichi standing a couple of metres away. He makes to go hug his boyfriend but stops himself realising that they are currently in a global pandemic and they are on a lockdown.

This pandemic sucks balls, not only is it making people sick, it’s also making people miserable.

Kuroo hasn’t been working for months and he hasn’t seen Daichi in so long.

It’s been three months since he’s been working from home and three agonising months since he’s seen Daichi in person. He video calls but it’s not the same as seeing him in person.

The only social interaction he gets is the weekly zoom calls he has with his company. He misses social interaction but he misses Daichi more.

“Hey" Daichi says as he takes his mask off

“Hi" Kuroo says as he smiles warmly. “You should have told me you were coming over.”

“Yeah, I wanted to surprise you.” Smiles Daichi.

Kuroo takes the bags in and puts them on the kitchen table then he comes back to the door.

They both stand there looking at each other, both wanting more than what they have right now but restraining themselves.

“How are you? How’s work?” Kuroo asks

“I’m ok I guess and work’s busy, they’ve added more patrols so the workload is bigger. I’m sorry I haven’t been calling as often” Daichi replies

“It’s ok, Dai. I know how tired you get after a shift.”

Daichi looks at him sympathetically. “Are you eating well?”

“I’ve been trying to eat as healthy as I can.” Kuroo replies with a smile

“What about sleep, are you getting enough sleep?” Daichi asks

Kuroo hesitates and averts his eyes, “yeah" he says quietly.

“Tetsurou!!” Daichi says raising his voice as if to say tell me the truth.

“I've just been napping on the sofa during the day.” Kuroo admits

“Tetsu, why are you not sleeping in your bed?” Daichi asks annoyed

“I can’t sleep.” Kuroo says

“Why? Are you having coffee before bed?”

“No"

“Are you eating sugary foods before bed?"

“No"

“Then why?”

“Because I can’t sleep without you there, Daichi.” Kuroo looks at Daichi annoyed then looks away

Daichi’s eyes widen and he immediately wants to go to Kuroo but stops himself. 

“I’m sorry, Tetsu”

“It’s not your fault, Dai.” Kuroo says exasperated

Kuroo misses being with Daichi, misses his kisses, misses his touches, the feeling of his body against his, misses waking up with him and misses just chilling on the sofa watching TV. _Everything_. Now his heart aches for Daichi.

“I miss you.” Kuroo says quietly

“I miss you too.”

“I’ve been bored out of my mind, sometimes I get so bored I actually watch Kenma’s live streams.” He gives an empty chuckle

“I know it’s hard, I wish I could make it easier.” Daichi says

“Thanks Dai, but you still go home to an empty apartment too.” Kuroo says sadly

They both become quiet, contemplating the sadness they feel being without each other.

“I'm kicking myself for not acting sooner” Kuroo says breaking the silence

“Acting sooner to what?” Daichi asks confused

“When I thought to ask you to move in, I should have just done it... But you were in Miyagi visiting your family and then lockdown happened... then you got busy and I didn’t think it’d be...” As Kuroo rambled on he looked up to see Daichi gaping at him

“Go put your mask on.” Daichi said hurriedly

“What, why?” Kuroo says confused

“Just do it, please.” Daichi pleaded

Kuroo went in to put his mask on, he came back to the door and Daichi was at the door with his mask on, as soon as Kuroo reached the door Daichi grabbed him by the nape and crashed his masked lips with Kuroo’s. Kuroo didn’t hesitate for even a second before his arms encased Daichi, deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes Daichi pulls away for air, “Ask me.” He says breathless

Kuroo who is still dizzy from his long awaited kiss with Daichi, “Ask you what?..” then he realises what Daichi means “Oh... Daichi will you...” He couldn’t even finish the question.

“Yes, when?” Daichi looking at Kuroo eagerly

“Today?” Kuroo says sheepishly full of hope 

“OK.”

“OK? Really?” Kuroo is surprised, because Daichi is not a spontaneous person, he’s a ‘planned meticulously’ person and definitely not spontaneous with something like moving to another place.

“Yes Really... Ok so I’ll go pick up a few things for now and I’ll sort the rest another time..” Daichi looks at Kuroo, “You’re sure about this?”

“Dai, I’m unsure about a lot of things in life but you are definitely not one of them” Kuroo is so happy right now, he can’t stop smiling.

Daichi makes to leave, but he comes back and kisses Kuroo again. “I’ll be back soon, ok. I love you."

“Ok. I love you too.” Kuroo says grinning

Kuroo watches Daichi leave, he’s giddy with excitement. As he closes his door, he starts to worry about what he should make Daichi as a ‘welcome home' meal. He doesn’t have to worry about sorting the house though because his house has been ‘Daichi-ready' for months now.

Maybe this pandemic isn’t so bad, especially if he gets to spend his lockdown with the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I know this is cringe and poorly written but I had an idea and I went with it. Kurodai is love.


End file.
